A Shadow that Cannot be Seen
by NakuMouse
Summary: Hinata is a Miester who had traveled from Iwa to Death City ,back in her Ninja Days she was disowned my her father and the Hyuuga council ,but Juubi took her under his wing and treated her like the Great Ninja she was.
1. Look at Them

** This is a crossover between Soul Eater and Naruto. I'm doing this fanfic because I told my friend to watch Naruto and Soul Eater ,so I wanted to celebrate ,since ,well at least she likes one of them(Soul Eater). **

**I also want to celebrate ,because of THANKSGIVING BREAK. So it will give me a lot of time to type.**

**Juubi is Hinata's weapon ,only Juubi has Sharigan and Rennigan. Hinata just has Byakugan.**

**Disclaimers, Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo**. **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

"Come on Soul ,if we don't collect all the Witch's Soul you won't become a Death Scythe." Maka whined. She really wanted to make her mom proud and beat her dad of course. "Yeah ,whatever Maka." Soul answered lazily.

They both walked about on the road ,Maka being eager and having a smile on her face ,while Soul slumped his shoulder a little ,frowning. They kept going until Maka pointed out something.

"Wait Soul ,I sense something." She looked around the tall and short houses around them. "I sense an... emotionless soul." Maka said doubting her self. "How can that be Maka?" Soul was confused ,this was the first time he ever heard of an emotionless soul.

"No time for questions ,come on!" Maka said .He turned into the scythe he was as Maka peared over the corner quietly. "What do you see?" Soul whispered. "Nothing yet."

"Wait ,I see a girl." Maka noticed Hinata turning to their direction ,but her face was shadowed ,so all she can see are the bright ,white eyes.

"She has something following her ,but I can sense only one soul." Maka walked closer ,feeling a little brave. "L-Leave us a-alone." Hinata's soft voice startled both Maka and Soul ,they thought the voice would've of threaten them.

Maka thought deeper. Maybe Hinata was pretending to be all innocence ,she thought.

"Who is the other person?!" Maka yelled at her. "H-He's not a p-person." Hinata's black blood started to activate.(Yup ,she's infected ,I'll explain how she got it ,in the later chapters.)

Soul turned back into his human form. "What the hell do you mean he's not a person?" He asked loudly. "He's my demon ,my weapon." Hinata answered ,still shadowing her face.

Maka stood there ,looking at her eyes ,while they slowly formed into brighter orbs with a ring surrounding the pupil and a dot in the center. That's when she realized it.

"Soul ,transform now!" Maka grabbed a strong hold on Soul and getting into a fighting stance. Juubi knew what to do and turned into a thin ,but long sword.(Giggle all you want ,I did while writing this. -_-)

Hinata swung him around swiftly ,with the bandages covering most of him/sword ,but the ends loosely moved around. (There are bandages wrapped around him/sword ,and around all of Hinata's limbs except for the hands and feet.) Hinata also started to activate her Byakugan.

Maka can easily see the veins and got a little creeped out because she's never seen eyes like Hinata's so it was new to her. She made a mental note to look up some books about facial body parts in DWMA's library.

"Soul ,we should watch out ,both ways she's not what we're trying to find right now." Maka whispered. "Y-Your right ,s-so why even bother w-with me ,and go find the witch." Hinata said loud enough for them to hear.

"What the hell ,how can you here us and how do you know we're trying to find the witch?" Soul asked surprised. _'She's really powerful I can sense what she's been through ,but her soul.'_

"I can h-hear you and J-Juubi told me what you were trying to f-find" Hinata answered with more confident. There was a short pause until Hinata said "We're going t-to be l-late." "Late for what?" Soul asked. "Nothing that concerns you." Hinata's voice sounded really agitated and so did the way her eyes looked.

She walked away with quiet footsteps and the sword formed back into a shadow that blended with her own.

"What the hell just fucking happened?!" Soul shouted ,crouching onto the steps with Maka standing next to him. "Maybe we should just leave it be and hope she stays out of our lives." She sighed.

"MAKA ,SOUL WE FOUND YOU GUYS!" Black Star ran to them and gave each a tight squeeze." Tsubaki followed behind and said ,"Yeah it's almost morning." They all stared at the rising sun.

"We were out for that long?" Maka asked the Tsubaki. "Well when were you trying to find the souls?" "I don't know." Maka said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Kid asked coming out of nowhere. "Well we kind've got distracted." Soul said. "By what?" Patty came into the conversation.

"By another miester." "Really! Was he cute?!" Patty asked with stars in her eyes. "Uhhhh ,it was a girl patty." Maka said awkwardly. "Oh ,was she pretty then?" Patty asked once again (She's not lesbian ,she's just curious.) "We couldn't see her face ,just her eyes." Soul said.

"Look ,we let's just go back to school and pretend it never happened." Maka didn't want to answer anymore questions ,she barely knew Hinata.

"Hey ,do you think we'll get to see the miester?" Elizabeth asked. "We don't know she just walked away ,saying something about being late." Maka said as they walked off to the academy.

"What about the weapon?" Tsubaki asked. "What about the weapon?" Soul retorted. "Don't be rude Soul. The weapon ,well we know it was a demon of sorts ,she calls Juubi."

"J-Juubi?" Kid asked surprised. "Yeah ,it knew what we were trying to find."

"Juubi was one of my dad's best friends." "Really?" Black Star asked. "Yeah ,but they grew distant or something like that." He answered coolly. "Oh ,that's pretty cool ,I hope we get to meet the both of them."

"Well ,whatever." Soul frowned.

They made it to the school until Death call them into his cloud office.(I'm not really sure what to call it.)

**Well that was it I hoped you like it and I hope a lot of people reads it.**


	2. Laughing Chain

**In the first chapter ,I thought it needed more ...words to add ,but I'm just going to leave it alone for now and hope this is better. :)**

**Disclaimer ,Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

"You called us in here Shinigami-sama?" Maka called out through the doors. When she open it ,a fit of laughter hit her. They all walked in to see what's happening ,but the first thing they saw was a shadow-like figure looking down at the reaper. Death tried to get up ,but he was still shaking from his own laughter.

"Y-Y-Yes M-Maka ,I ca-lled y-you g-guys i-in here t-to h-h-help our n-new students-HAHAHAHAHA ,JUUBI YOUR JUST AS OLD AS I AM AND YET YOU WANT TO ATTEND?!" Death's laughter got louder

"Juubi?" Maka asked. "Y-Yes ,do y-you know him?" He cooled down a little so he was able to talk ,without giggling. Then the group noticed a girl at the opposite side of the cloud staring off at the never ending sky.

Hinata had her back turned against them the whole time ,until they asked about Juubi. She got up and faced Maka and Soul. She glared at them for a second ,then looked at the group of other kids behind them and her eyes soften.

Maka and Soul had the look of shock plastered on their faces. They remember Hinata's eyes ,but instead they seem softer and more gentle than last night's encounter.

Hinata slowly walked up to team and looked at Maka and Soul's eyes. Her own showed nothing ,just blankness ,she started ,"I'm s-sorry for what happened yesterday ,I hope we don't become e-enemies." Juubi and Hinata talked about it yesterday and how Hinata should make some new friends ,for her own sake. Juubi slowly walked next to her nodding his head.

"Oh ,we except your apologizes ,but it was mainly our fault." Maka said surprised. Looking at Hinata face for the first time ,Soul blushed ,so did Kid. Black Star was paying attention to Juubi because he's never actually met a demon. When he looked away and saw Hinata ,he yelled, "WOAH ,ARE YOU SINGLE CAUSE I REALLY HOPE YOU -." He was quickly cut off by Juubi ,who put and an arm between the contact of Black Star and his Meister.

Black Star took a step back behind Tsubaki. Juubi's frown deepened as Hinata pushed his arm away. "Protective as ever Juubi?" Death joked. He glared at him ,he hated to be teased. "Okay ,okay off to learn ,they have the same classes as you guys so help them around." Death pushed them out into the hallways. When he was for sure they were already a few meters away ,he started laughing again.

"Okay," Maka started. "We have Dr. Stein first ,so just follow us." Maka was excited ,Hinata was the school's newest student and she met her first ,Maka loved being first.

They past a group of girls who were giggling. The Team heard the girls say ,"Hey ,look at the newbies ,they're such weirdo." and "Yeah ,I know right ,is she blind or something?" They looked at Hinata ,staring at the leader of the girls. Juubi also looked at her and walked down another hall without anyone noticing.

Just then ,one row of lockers slammed open and Juubi came out of closest one to the girls. He looked scarier ,he had an angry face and he seemed to be floating. He scared the shit out of everyone nearby ,the girls screamed and ran away leaving the team dumbfounded.

The Team was shocked ,Juubi was next to them the whole time ,right? "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!" Black Star shouted. They heard a dark chuckle from Hinata as a faint smirk formed onto her face. She was glad that Juubi scared the girls away, if he didn't her Black Blood could of possibly activated and go all Ninja on them.

"Nice job." Was all she uttered out. Then the rest started laughing. Maka was also laughing ,but she was thinking about something else to. _'I thought he went ahead to the classroom. How did he get in the lockers ,he's not a ghost ,I'm sure of that ,but he can't just walk through walls or teleport ,can he?'_

They kept walking down the hall ,Maka coouldn't help ,but glance at Hinata and Juubi once in a while. They both knew Maka was looking at them ,they also just decided to ignore it.

Dr. Stein heard there footsteps and quickly opened the door. "Ahhh," He sighed. "You guys are 35 minutes and 47 seconds late." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat (I love the Cheshire Cat and the Mouse from Alice in Wonderland.)

"Who's Little Blue~?" He asked referring to Hinata's hair.(I think it's like a dark blue or indigo.) "And Mr. Shadow. HAHAHA!" Laughing at what he thought we're clever nicknames ,he spun around in his chair back into his desk.

"Okay ,enough of jokes. Hmmm ,you guys can sit in the back row." "Okay." Hinata said while Juubi nodded. Maka and Soul took there seats ,then followed by Patty ,Elizabeth ,and Kid. Then Black Star and Tsubaki. Hinata and Juubi walked up the steps with everyone looking at them. Hinata sat down ,but Juubi ,he just blended himself into the wall making him look like an unknown shadow.

"Okay ,Mr. Shadow can you see from there?" Dr. Stein asked. He gaved him a thumbs up. "Okay ,just checking." He replied looking at a blank piece of paper on a clipboard to make him look professional.

"Okay class ,we are going to learn about the Amazing Meisters and Weapons of History."(I love history) He grabbed out a large book and leaned against the palm of his hand. "Now ,the first Miesters were actually witches believe it or not(I'm making this up ,it's not true ,it just comes from my imagination.) and they casted spells on animals like wolves and bears. It depended on the strength of the animal ,to be the durability of the weapon they will transform into ,but at the time they haven't found a way to make them into there animal self so there weapons forever."

"Then Ninjas came along. They didn't use potions and those stuff ,but they had there own spell. At first they did also use animals ,then they decided there animals were strong enough already as they are. So they used humans. Kinda've like a partner that understands each other ,but Ninjas with close genetical relationships with mainly used their pets." "What about bloodlines?" Maka asked. "

"Well Meisters and Weapons usually don't have bloodlines ,but it all depends. Though I can say Ninjas do ,clans ,passed down scrolls ,traits are their powers ,like take Taijutsu ,remember the unit of Ninjas? Well they don't have to have traits all the time ,but it's rare for a Ninja not to have anyone in their family ,that isn't a Ninja ,but when it came to Taijutsu ,it's based on the chakra ,the energy ,the soul."

He closed his book loudly. " That's all for today." He grinned. "You are dismissed." Everyone walked out ,but Dr. Stein held Hinata and Juubi back. "Long time know see ,eh Juubi ,I didn't know Ninja's can stiil be Miesters these days." Hinata's Black Blood took over. "Hmmm you can control your it well ,what potential. So did you choose Juubi or did he choose you?" He asked. "He took care of ,bu he didn't choose me." Hinata replied. "I see ,so you guys just became good friends and the became his Miester and her Weapon and your souls connected."(Their souls are literally connected ,the top half is light blue ,which is Hinata's and the bottom part is a dark purplish red ,that's Juubi's part of the soul.)

They walked out of the classroom a few minutes later ,after a lot of questions were asked and answered. The Team was at their lockers chatting about. Juubi decided to do one more scare and teleported himself in the lockers. A few seconds later he kicked the locker door open and flames came out surrounding them in a circle. It disappeared as fast as it did appear.

Juubi had a large grin as they screamed ,his sharp teeth showing. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Soul yelled ,clearly not amused. "Just some fun." Hinata's voice sounded childish and innocent. She even had the facial features that matched her voice. She was smiling ,her eyes are bright and beaming ,like Juubi's ,but his is more teasing looking.

She was trying to stop giggling ,but Juubi's goofy smile on his face made her laugh .Soul and Kid blushed at her voice ,Black Star laughed with her and Tsubaki smiled and giggled at them. Maka also started laughing and stood next to Hinata as they both held their stomachs. Patty and Elizabeth giggled at the scene in front of them.

"Okay that was pretty good." Elizabeth smirked. "Yeah ,but how did he get inside the lockers?" Maka asked. Hinata and Juubi stared at each other. "You don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable." Tsubaki said trying to make them happy. Hinata gave her a thankful smile. Patty said, "Come on , it's getting really late ,we should probably go home ,right Liz?" "Yeah ,come on kiddos." Elizabeth teased. "Hey! We're not that young." Kid defended. Hinata giggled at him. He blushed in return. Soul smirked at the prank and was planning on getting them back one day. "HEY ,WHY NOT HAVE A DAY-OFF AT THE PARK TOMORROW?!" Black Star asked. "Sure ,why not." Maka said "Sounds cool." Patty agreed. "What she said." Elizabeth put a hand on her. "Okay." Tsubaki nodded. "I KNOW THE GUYS WANT TO GO AM I RIGHT?!" Black Star shouted. "Whatever." Soul looked away to the direction of their apartment. Kid shrugged ,"Sounds fine." Juūbi just smiled at them and nodded and Hinata said happily "Okay. What time?" "Why 5:00." Elizabeth suggested ,"OKAY ,LAST ONE THEIR TOMORROW IS A ROTTEN EGG.

They all walked back to their apartments and found out Hinata and Juubi lived in the same apartment building as all of them. They said their goodbyes and shared their smiles ,planning for tomorrow.

Hinata laid silently on her bed and smiled at the ceiling .Her new life in an unfamiliar city ,how they first met Soul and Maka ,how they met the whole team. How they're going to explain to the team that their Ninjas. She sighed

_'Will they treat me the same when they found out I'm a Ninja ,a Missing Nin. Why was I ever a Ninja ,I sucked at being one ,I'm still trying to be better ,and now the whole Konoha village looks down at you._

**Okay so that was it ,I hoped you enjoyed it and have a good Thanksgiving.**


	3. If Ya Know What I Mean

**Hinata's POV**

Me and Juūbi were heading out for school with Maka and Soul. I got to know them a lot more and their friends too. I have to admit ,Death City is way nicer than Konoha. I was the weakling back then ,but it's like I'm at home here.

People passing by would always say hi.(That rhymed) People here just seem so happy. It makes me happy. I smiled ,I'm free from Konoha forever ,I'm free from my ninja ways.

One day Black Star invited me and Juūbi to go to a curry restaurant that just opened. He also asked Maka ,Soul ,Kid ,Patty ,and Liz. When we got there Black Star said, "Wow ,doesn't this place smell good." Everybody there looked at him weirdly. He laughed nervously and Maka gave him a good smack to the head. I chuckled slightly as they started to argue.

We settled down in our seats ,and when we were served our choices of curry with rice ,I looked at the red glop in front of me. My thoughts took over my mind as I stared at it intently.

_Flashback..._

_"Haha ,I bet you can't eat this WHOLE bowl of curry Hina." Sakura spat. I looked at the spicy curry ,'It's going to eat me first.' I thought. Lee looked at my curry with a little bit of drool going down his chin. I looked at my thumbs ,twiddling. "Hinata-sama ,you don't have to." Neji said coldly. I looked up at him as if he was my savior. But me being an idiot wanting to prove them wrong at a spoon full of curry. _

_Tenten looked at me ,surprised that I ate some of it. I nearly choked on the first bite ,but something urged me on to eat more of it. I knew my face was red and sweaty ,but oh well. They all whispered in disgust as I kept eating. When I finished I took three big gulps of my cold water. My Byakugan activated ,it must've been from the pressure._

_Sakura looked at me and then at my bowl. "Hmph ,your just as gross as I thought ,eating that." She turned away leaving me on the stool with my head on the counter ,my nose flaring from both anger and the curry.'_

_End of Flashback_

I didn't realize how long I was glaring at the spoon in the curry until Maka shook my shoulders and said ,"Hinata ,Hinata you curry's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon."

I looked up at her ,my blank eyes growing bored. Juūbi was half done with his already ,he looked at me ,knowing what I was thinking. I looked at the other's bowls. They were also almost gone. They all stared at me in silence as I took large spoon fulls of curry just like when I had to ,in Konoha. When my bowl was empty ,I said ," Stop staring please ,it's making me uncomfortable."

They all quickly looked away ,Soul had a worried face though. I swallowed the thick saliva that gathered in my mouth. "Hey Hina-chan ," Tsubaki started. "Wanna come with us to a sleep over at my place ,it's all-girls only." I stared at her for a moment. "Alright." I said with a small smile plastered on my face.

Looking at Juūbi ,who was listening to us the whole time ,floated elsewhere ,probably back to the apartment. My eyes then caught the yellow pupils of Kid ,they were pretty ,I thought as I continued staring. The girls were giggling ,they must've caught me looking at him. I blushed and sank down into m seat as they nudged me here and there making jokes. Not cruel jokes ,just regular teasing ones.

**I know that was short ,but I'm in a hurry ,sorry. We'll just call this part one of 'If Ya Know What I Mean.'**

**Kishimoto owns Naruto Ohkubo Atsushi owns Soul Eater.**


End file.
